


轮胎与头罩

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森有很多记忆，然而他选择对轮胎说自己的心里话





	

**Author's Note:**

> 并不知道自己在写什么系列，只是些段子

1.  
杰森和迪克都对蝙蝠侠有一种崇敬之情，他们都曾想过成为蝙蝠侠，而他们现在都不再想成为蝙蝠侠。

2.  
迪克每次都在他身后唠叨回家啊阿尔弗雷德想你啊之类的话，让他烦得想揍他。  
“我不想回家看到老头子那张脸！”他冲迪克咆哮到。

3.  
他很爱布鲁斯。  
字面意义上的。

4.  
杰森的人生中没出现过几个靠谱的长辈，阿尔弗雷德是唯一的一个。  
布鲁斯实在是不知道怎么带孩子。

5.  
不过布鲁斯给了他一个穷小子最好的一切，虽然时间不长，但是至少给了他还算过得去的品味。  
不过也有可能是阿尔弗雷德教导的好。  
毕竟迪克的审美和品味简直惨不忍睹。

6.  
家里三个同辈人里，杰森最喜欢迪克。  
不为什么，因为他是第一个罗宾，而且是个老好人。  
迪克很好养活，给他一碗麦片他就不会和你抢吃的。

7.  
杰森最讨厌达米安，或者说嫉妒达米安。  
因为他是布鲁斯的亲儿子。  
然后那个小兔崽子总是欺负他们，不过从没得逞。

8.  
杰森和提姆是好兄弟。  
好到有一个私密频道，迪克嫉妒地撅起了嘴。

9.  
上一次他被迪克和阿尔弗雷德软磨硬泡带回来吃饭，布鲁斯问他有没有女朋友。  
迪克一口汤喷了出来。

10.  
小翅膀还是很纯洁的，布鲁斯，你不要这样。  
迪克说。

11.  
布鲁斯很担心。  
毕竟他和杰森这么大的时候已经谈过无数次恋爱，睡过不少美女了。  
他好担心杰森有什么问题。感情上或者身体上的。

12.  
现在全家人都知道杰森没有女朋友了。  
一个都没有过的那种没有。

13.  
杰森在家里的那副油画里看了很久，最后他放弃了在上面涂鸦的念头。

14.  
他没有说给家里的那个蝙蝠车轮胎起名叫布鲁斯。  
还给家里的烤面包机起名叫理查德。  
最喜欢的陶瓷茶具叫阿尔弗雷德。  
然后用好多女名来命名他的植物们。

15.  
保险箱叫达米安，他相信他一定能够保护好保险箱。

16.  
回家后杰森做了一个梦，布鲁斯给他打电话了。  
回来拍照，穿西装回来。  
于是他站在迪基鸟的旁边，一脸自豪。

17.  
醒来后他觉得十分羞耻，于是今天他决定多踢两脚坏蛋的屁股。

18.  
布鲁斯，我是不怕再死一次。  
但是我要再死了谁再和你说话。

19.  
轮胎心想，妈的智障，我本来就不会说话。  
要不是看你当年把我翘下来，我早就想办法成精滚走了。

20.  
布鲁斯，我要是再死一次你会不会伤心。

21.  
你死了的话我会很困扰的。  
毕竟还没有成精，没有你保养我会老化的。

22.  
你不能小看蝙蝠侠的一切东西。  
哪怕是蝙蝠轮胎。

23.  
最后杰森说想要一张全家福。  
轮胎心想要不你和我，还有头罩一起拍一张吧。  
我们两个也挺想要的。

24.  
头罩表示同意。  
它想在自己牺牲前留下一张照片。

25.  
杰森对轮胎说。  
布鲁斯，你最想让他活下去的孩子从来都不是我。  
那只是亲生父子才能有的特殊待遇。

26.  
你要是把我哭湿了，又得洗枕套。  
枕头心想。  
你的内心敏感的像个少女。

27.  
你见过六英尺的少女吗。

28.  
这一次杰森一年没有回来。  
他大概回不来了。  
轮胎很伤感，杰森把它保养的太好，他还没来得及成精。

29.  
达米安问。  
父亲你会像想要复活我那种复活陶德吗。  
迪克立刻捂住他的嘴。

30.  
大概悲伤是一样的，但是不会去做吧。  
提姆心想。

31.  
轮胎十分想念杰森。  
而且它爱杰森的头罩，不管换了多少个头罩，不管是长得像红枣还是唇膏。

32.  
我们会在一起吗？  
轮胎问头罩。  
我是消耗品，大概不能。  
头罩说。

33.  
如果有必要我会把我所有的橡胶都用来给你修补。  
轮胎看着破损的头罩说。

34.  
别傻啦，哪里有橡胶的头罩。  
头罩笑了。

　　


End file.
